marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Aggie * Joe Other Characters: * * Miku Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Lost World! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Lorna's friend and guardian M'Tuba has been stung by the rare Morta plant that has a deadly poison that will kill him in a matter of hours. The tribal medicine man tells Lorna and Greg that only the cure is the juice that comes from the Morta plant. When they learn that the only place where the Morta plant can be found is in a place the locals call the Lost World, but nobody knows where it exists. However despite the warnings from the medicine man that there are dangerous beasts in the Lost World, Lorna and Greg are determined to find it in order to cure their dying friend. Searching for the Lost World, the pair come across a giant condor that swoops down at them. When Greg tries to shoot it, Lorna stops him then uses a lasso to rope up the bird, pointing out that it must have come from the Lost World and they can ride it when it flies back home. The condor does just that and they are soon attacked by a sabertoothed lion, easily defeating it. However, this attack is witnessed by Gau the caveman who rules over the Lost World. Gau calls upon the other animals and leads them on a charge to stop Lorna and Greg. Meanwhile the pair have found the skull shaped Morta plants and removes one from it's stocks. When Gau attacks then, Lorna stabs him with the teeth like thorns of the plant, poisoning him. This puts Gau into a coma and the animals immediately stop their charge. Since they are intruders into Gau's land, Lorna uses some of the plants juice to cure him and they then leave on the same condor that flew them there. Returning to the medicine man's hut, Lorna applies the antidote to M'Tuba, curing him of his illness. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Kada Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Jungle God | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Jungle Fury | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = George Tuska | Inker4_1 = George Tuska | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Greg Knight is out on an exploration when he spots a young native boy named Nuba playing with a lion cub. He warns Nuba to let the lion cub go as the jungle does not tolerate humans interfering with its young. Suddenly the cubs mother comes out of the jungle to attack them, forcing Greg to shoot her. He makes Nuba drop the lion cub and takes him away as the animals in the jungle will come after them now. With the father of the cub in pursuit of them, Greg rushes them back to his boat and they speed away. They are attacked by a crocodile, and Greg kills it with his gun. However they are caught in the pull over the river and are forced to bail out of their boat before it goes over a waterfall. Back on dry land, Nuba is happy to see that the lion cub has followed him and picks it up again. They rush back to the village but it is soon under siege from the animals from the jungle. As Greg and the natives try to hold back the beasts, Nuba realizes that he has no right to claim ownership of the lion and returns the cub to it's father. With it's child back the lion and all the other animals retreat back into the jungle. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Lions Other Characters: * Nuba * Katoba Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = Double Danger | Writer5_1 = Don Rico | Penciler5_1 = Werner Roth | Inker5_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = Greg Knight has brought Lorna the Jungle Girl into town in order to buy her some normal womanly clothing as he hopes it will convince her that the jungle is no place for her. Greg leaves Lorna with some money at a store and tells her that he will pick her up later. As Lorna is looking at different clothing, she is spotted by a crook named Joe and his girl Grace, who is the spitting image of Lorna. This all plays into Joe's plans to knock out Lorna and have Grace take her place in order to steal diamonds from a local tribe. While Lorna is in the changing room, Grace knocks her out and she changes clothing leaving Lorna with her identification papers. She then turns Lorna over to Joe who says he is going to get rid of her. Grace then goes outside and waits for Greg Knight to return and tells him to bring her back to the jungle. Unaware of the switch, Greg agrees to take her back. While Joe ditches Lorna off the side of a road, Grace tricks Greg into thinking that the Ukasi tribe is dealing with an epidemic. Greg tells her to go to the diamond supply in central Bugu which they have on hand for such crisis. Grace swings away marveling at how her ex-circus skills and study of Lorna's exploits have made it so easy for her to trick people into thinking that she is Lorna. Meanwhile, the real Lorna comes to and is attacked by a cobra, but she easily defeats it. She then swings back to her tree fort and changes into her own jungle outfit and checks on Mikki who has stayed home because he's feeling ill. Greg pays her a visit and asks her about "her" trip to Bugu for diamonds. Lorna doesn't understand and wonders if there is something wrong with her memory and decides to go to Bugu to investigate. There she come across Grace just as she is about to take some of the diamonds to bring back to Joe. Seeing the impostor, Lorna attacks and easily bests her double. She then brings Grace back to her hut. There Greg cannot tell the difference between the real Lorna and the fake until Mikki proves who the real Lorna is by climbing up on her shoulder. With the impostor faked out, Greg has the authorities take her away. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Joe * Grace Races and Species: * * | Notes = * "Wildfire" reprinted in Jungle Action #4 * "Double Danger'' is reprinted in Jungle Action #6 * Indicia page | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}